jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Operative Armour
In terms of appearance only, a suit of Operative Armour stands nearly three meters tall, has a greatly enlarged torso structure & a mirrored faceplate. The OA design is not generally sold, instead only being used by Starfire Security, additionally the OA is only produced in glossy black for standard Operatives & Crimson for the Praetorian Guards. The OA design was partly inspired by several different suits of armour used by both the Grand Army of the Republic & the Galactic Empire. The form of the body is based on the Blaze Trooper Armour from the Grand Army of the Republic. However, as the design crew was unable to acquire a suit of Blaze Trooper Armour, the similarities end with physical appearance. While the powered exoskeleton that increases the wearer's strength & endurance takes up a fair amount of space, the bulky outline of the armour leaves a fair bit of space for integrated equipment. Due to the fact that the designers of the OA were able to find several suits of various types of stormtrooper armour, the armour plates that make up the exterior of the suit are functionally identical to those found on a of stormtrooper armour. This fact combined with the interlocking nature of the plates means that the OA is all but immune to handheld projectile weapons & most melee weapons, while still proving a fair bit of protection from blaster fire as well. The armour plates on the OA are sufficiently thick that even a direct strike from a blaster rifle is unlikely to kill the operative, though it will still likely wound or incapacitate the wearer. Additionally, the OA is capable of functioning in a wide range of environmental & temperature conditions, including the vacuum of outer space for limited times. The suit contains up to 10 hours of breathable air, with an advanced air filtration system to pull more from the outside environment as needed. Mounted on the back of the armour is a heavy duty repulsor unit & energy generator for increased mobility & to power the suit or any other equipment that is hooked into the suit. The finial piece of major equipment built into the OA is a small shield generator. The shield generator is hooked up to a basic sensor so that whenever a blaster bolt or similar discharge passes within twenty centimeters of the armour, the shield will activate long enough to absorb the blast. The shield is capable of absorbing no more than ten blaster rifle shots at any given time & takes roughly a minute to recharge from each shot taken. Other minor equipment built into the suit includes magnetized boots, climbing claws & a pair of gauntlet mounted vibroblades. Like most Armature Apparatus products, the OA is hardened against EM interference. The helmet & the collar ring of the OA supports a wide range of features & pieces of integrated equipment. In fact, beyond a small bit of armour, the collar ring is primarily made up of various bits of useful equipment. Much of the helmet system's equipment is part of or built into the HUD. The OA lacks a true view-slit, instead relying on an internal screen at displays a one-hundred-eighty-degree field of vision centered on the direction that the helmet is facing. The OA also has a number of other visual modes for low-visibility environments. One such visual mode is an Infrared overlay that allows the wearer to pick out targets based on their heat signature. Other mode is the Low-light overlay, which lets the wearer to see in low light or, in conjunction with the low pulse light, complete darkness. The OA also has a zoom feature with a built in range finder, instead of zooming the entire field of view the OA can instead have the zoomed image be projected in a small 'pop-up' screen, allowing the wearer to still function in close combat while keeping the zoom feature active. A built in commlink allows objectives to be relaid in real time to the wearer of the armour, while the annunciator & translation device makes sure that there are no communication difficulties. Finally, the HUD in the OA can keep track of a wide range of other information. The FUS keeps track of friendlies, while a multi-target tracking unit keeps track of hostiles as long as at least one suit in the uplink maintains at sensor lock on them. The expanded field of view & other HUD elements make the OA disorienting to wear without either training or large amounts of trial & error practice.